


Unprofessional

by Redskybluecherry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: Working under Admiral Aokiji was not easy. Especially so since half of the time, you were imagining him underneath you.





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly and self-indulgent and i'm completely at peace with that.  
I may or may not write a second, NSFW chapter for this if i feel like it, but for now, i'm fine with the way it is.  
As always, thanks for reading. <3

In all your years as a marine, you hadn’t ever had problems with being professional. Sure, there had been the occasional slip-ups when you’d “accidently” muttered an insult under your breath directed at one or two idiotic individuals, and you certainly wouldn’t call yourself the best vice-admiral of your generation, but overall, you were doing fine. Your men respected you and followed you anywhere you sent them, you had developed some friendships here and there, and had catched plenty of pirates over the years.

The keyword being _had_.  
Because up until two months ago, everything _had_ been fine.  
Until you had been transferred from your former location to headquarters, getting an entire new schedule, a new team to work with… and a new boss.  
Said boss being the reason that after all these fairly simple, yet hard-working years, you suddenly no longer felt like the tough, experienced, 25-year-old _woman_ you actually were, but were instead reduced to feeling like an unprofessional, rookie teenage girl being controlled by her hormones.

Yes, working under Admiral Aokiji was not easy. <strike>Especially so since half of the time, you were imagining_ him _underneath_ you._</strike>

You had always had a slight thing for older men, but he was something else entirely. His voice was deep and smooth, and the way he just didn’t seem to give a fuck most of the time, despite his position and incredible powers, was an immense turn on for you. The fact that he was almost twice your size and you always had to look up at his large, muscular form didn’t help things either.  
It wasn’t _just_ sexual attraction though. From what you had witnessed, he was an honourable, just man, nowhere near as cold-hearted as some of his colleagues.

Of course, you’d never let it show. Working in the marines for years, you had managed to develop discipline where it was required.

_<strike>Although you’d much rather have him discipline you. All night</strike>._

Thankfully, the marines had yet to discover the secret to mind-reading, because otherwise, you’d be royally screwed. But as things were, you were at least able to indulge yourself in some harmless… _thoughts_ from time to time. _Musings_, one could call them.  
Ok, excuses aside, you really wanted him to fuck you. But at the same time, you certainly didn’t want to threaten the career you’d worked so hard for just for the sake of trying to flirt with your superior. He seemed mostly indifferent half the time and was therefore tremendously hard to read. Something which you, a <strike>major</strike> tiny control freak by nature, couldn’t stand in the slightest. Yet it also made him all the more intriguing.  
You knew he found you attractive, the day you’d first reported to him, he hadn’t known who you were and had called you a _superbabe_. As soon as your slight blush had disappeared and you’d managed to explain to him that you were in fact Vice Admiral (L/N), he’d changed his tone immediately, going from <strike>smooth bastard</strike> _slightly unprofessional_ to “professionalism level: indifferent Admiral” in no time.  
Ever since then, he’d never talked to you in such a manner again. Hell, most of the time, he didn’t even spare you a glance, simply waving you off and letting you do the work while he took a nap. And slowly but surely, you discovered it was bothering you. Immensely. Yet there was nothing you could really do about it. _Or was there?_  
Sure, you would never be so bold as to actually make a move on him. Your whole career was at stake, for cyring out loud! But your current… <strike>permanent horniness </strike> _predicament_ certainly wasn’t something you’d want to endure much longer, either.  
You had even contemplated asking for another transfer, just so you’d be able to keep both your professionalism and your sanity. But if you were to ask for a transfer, you would need to ask him. And somehow, you had the feeling he wouldn’t just let you leave without any sort of explanation. And what were you supposed to tell him? _<strike>Sorry, I can’t work for you anymore since I think about you every night when I touch myself</strike>_<strike>. </strike> The truth? Most definitely not. A lie? Even if you’d manage to come up with a convincing one, Aokiji may be lazy, which gave some people the wrong impression, but you didn’t believe he was as clueless as he acted most of the time. He was way smarter and more observative than he let on. He’d see through your excuse right away. Begrudingly, you had come to the conclusion that asking for a transfer was not an option.

So that only left two other posibilities: You could just try and surpress your urges for even longer than now, hoping they’d go away eventually. That seemed like the most <strike>boring</strike> professional option.  
_Or,… you could just test the waters ever so slighty and hope he’d take a hint or would eventually snap._

You sighed, sitting at your desk as you were once again – it wasn’t the first time this happened – thinking about your situation. Maybe all you needed was a distraction. A one night stand might be able to take your mind off your superior and could also fulfill some of your needs.  
It wasn’t like you were a hypersexual being, but late night working hours and a life devoted to a greater cause left little to no time for pleasant diversions. It had been over a year since you’d last been intimate with someone, and while your job was taking up most of your time, it wasn’t like you didn’t miss it every once in a while.  
And ever since you’d been transferred, every once in a while had turned into pretty much everyday.  
Thankfully, the inauguration of the new vice admirals was coming up, which meant one of the few evenings of the year spent celebrating and drinking. So you’d either find someone and get laid, or you’d just get drunk. Either way, it was one evening not spent thinking about a certain admiral.

* * *

So far, the evening was going better than you could’ve hoped for. You’d managed to find something to dress which made you look pretty damn good (you weren’t vain, but you did know all that training didn’t account for nothing), you were already on your fourth drink and slightly tipsy, and had managed to strike up a conversation with some of your former coworkers, who were now stationed elsewhere. Given the way they were practically drooling over you, the chances of you getting lucky were skyhigh – if you wanted to, that was. You hadn’t decided on that matter yet. But the best part of the whole evening was that Admiral Aokiji hadn’t shown up at all. And you hadn’t even spared him a single thought until now. _<strike>Ok, who were you kidding.</strike>_

Ugh, why couldn’t you have just been assigned to someone else instead? You needed more alcohol. You definitely weren’t drunk enough if your thoughts somehow still kept drifting to him. Letting out an exasparated sigh, you made your way over to the bar, determined to somehow make this evening a success.

* * *

Ok, _now_ you were _definitely_ drunk. Everything within your vision was slightly blurred, as if you’d put someone’s glasses on despite not needing any yourself. Also, your stomach felt weird, warm somehow, and fuzzy. You were still conversing with two guys, but somehow, you couldn’t remember their names or at what point of the evening you’d started talking to them. One of them stood very close to you, his feet almost touching yours. You were leaning against a column, since your feet were starting to feel wobbly and you had trouble keeping yourself upright without constantly rocking left and right.  
Everything the two guys told you seemed funny to you, no matter if it were jokes or not. One of them asked you something and you replied, noticing that your voice seemed way more high-pitched and playful than usual. You didn’t know whether you liked it or hated it. You didn’t really know how to feel about anything anymore. Except that everything about this situation seemed comical to you. Looking around the room, you noticed there were still quite a few people there, so it couldn’t be too late in the evening. Nevertheless, you were starting to feel exhausted and tired. Climbing inside your bed alone and taking a good, long dose of sleep sounded way more attractive than staying with these men.  
Dramatically covering your mouth and yawning loudly, you stretched your legs, getting ready to leave while <strike>slurring</strike> saying: “Well gentlemen, although it certainly has been a-a nicee evening, it’s time for me to leeaave. Good night and have f-fun!”  
They didn’t look very thrilled, but you honestly couldn’t bring yourself to care. Pushing yourself away from the column, you started to walk away and – immediately tripped. One of them was holding his hand for you to grab while the other had already started to help you up.  
_Awkward._ “Well, uhh… t-thank you guys.”  
“How about we help you find your room? You don’t look like you’re able to walk alone and that way, we could spend more time in your delightful company.”  
“Well, ugh..” you were actually contemplating whether to say yes, they seemed nice enough. What you had failed to notice in your inebriated condition was the way both of them were leering at you.  
“Come one, let us help you. We’ll keep you safe on the way, we promise”, the other said, coming a step closer.

Suddenly, you heard another voice from behind you, cold words cutting through the conversation. “I’ll be taking the Vice admiral to her room. You two are dismissed.”  
Before your drunken mind could decipher why the voice sounded familiar or why the two guys were suddenly incredibly eager to leave as quickly as possible, you felt strong hands underneath your crouched form, picking you up while everything started spinning. One second later, your vision started to assume shape again as you realized you were being carried bridal style. _And_, you were faced with a shoulder in a white vest, _and_ black hair. _No. It couldn’t be. This had to be a nightmare. The worst nightmare you’ve ever had, it couldn’t be-_  
“Arara, what do we have here? A little vice admiral who should’ve known better.”  
His voice was hushed and slighty raspy, causing blood to rush to your cheeks as you tried hard not to shiver.  
Admiral Aokiji. Somehow, you hadn’t even managed to escape him on the one evening you had so desperately tried to.  
The fact you were _in his arms_ was enough to make your heart rate speed up dangerously. One of his hands held your bare legs. His strong fingers felt calloused and cool on your skin, making the hairs on your back rise up as you blushed even harder. Thank god the alcohol was numbing your senses, if you were sober you would surely have been reduced to a puddle of nerves right now.  
You tried to sound as sober as possible <strike>and failed miserably</strike> as you spoke: “Admiral, I’m…I-I’m so sorry for the trouble.” The words sounded shy and soft coming out of your mouth, making you instantly decide to shut up before you embarassed yourself any further.  
“Oh well, I was going to leave to take a nap anyway.” He sounded as indifferent as ever. How could he manage to be so calm about everything?! It was driving you crazy, even now. Any other superior would have at least yelled at you, but here he was, calmly carrying you to your room without a care in the world, it seemed. You couldn’t believe it (<strike>or just didn’t want to believe it) </strike>

“N-No, please Admiral, I cannot let this stand. Pleease, let me make it up to youu, I’d do anything.” You knew the second the words left your mouth you’d messed up. The way you had phrased it combined with how soft and slurred your voice sounded right now had made it sound inappropiate _at best_. At the worst, it had sounded like you wanted to offer sex to him, even though that wasn’t actually what you had intended. <strike>(Okay, maybe a little bit.)</strike> Your hormones and the alcohol had betrayed you.  
His fingers slightly tightening their hold on you was the only thing that gave away he had even heard you, the rest of him seemed as calm and collected as ever.

But then he answered.  
“Anything, huh?” His voice was husky and even lower than before, and it was doing things to your body. It was good he was carrying you, since your legs surely weren’t functioning properly anymore, irrespective of the alcohol. “Arara, Vice Admiral, it seems you’re even more drunk than I thought.”  
Red as a tomato, you turned your head as far away from his face as possible, not wanting him to know how embarassed he made you feel.  
Of course he wouldn’t be interested in a stupid, young, drunk girl.  
You couldn’t find anything more to say, feeling way too ashamed. Thankfully, he accepted the silence. Soon, you had finally arrived at your room. Even though you didn’t think you’d be able to make it to your bed without falling over at least once, you were desperately looking forward to getting out of this situation.  
Except, when the both of you had arrived at your door, he didn’t put you down. He motioned for you to give him the key, and you felt so dumbstruck you instinctively handed it over to him, having no idea what was even going on.  
He opened the door, carried you in and silently laid you down on your bed, pulling the blanket over your form carefully. The softness of the covers immediately made all of your repressed fatigue wash over you, and you fell asleep without getting a chance to apologize for your behavior once more.

Kuzan looked at you in slight disbelief. There was actually a person who was able to fall asleep even more quickly than him. Who would’ve thought.  
Letting out a sigh while taking one last look at you, he left the room, as silent as he’d come in.

* * *

_The next day…_

Your head hurt. A lot. You carefully lifted yourself up from the covers, trying to keep the headache as minimal as possible. Looking down at yourself with still tired eyes, you realized you were still in your outfit from last night. Odd, what had happened for you not to have changed? Usually, you were adamant about your evening routine.  
And then it all came rushing back to you. Pictures of the night before. Of what had happened… you buried your face in your palms, blood rushing to your cheeks as you groaned.  
_Oh no. Shit. Fuck. FUCK!_  
Well, apparently you had solved all of your problems concerning sexual thoughts and repressed feelings for your superior on your own, though not in the way you’d imagined beforehand.  
There was no way you could work for him any longer. Any other boss would fire you, and even if he didn’t, you couldn’t look the man in the eye anymore after how you’d embarassed yourself, how were you supposed to keep working for him?  
You would ask for a transfer, today. He would have to understand and let you go. You just hoped he wouldn’t make fun of your or tease you about your behaviour. Taking a deep breath, you slowly got up from your bed, taking off your clothes while walking into your bathroom. A cold shower would hopefully clear your head and prepare you for what was surely going to be the most awkward conversation of your life.

About 20 minutes later, you’d showered, popped in a pill against your headache, brushed your teeth _thoroughly _– you hated the way you could still taste the alcohol from the night before – and put on a fresh uniform.  
Looking in the mirror, you thanked the heavens for your amazing genes, since you managed to look actually decent considering how hammered you’d been only 10 hours earlier.  
During your morning routine, you’d try to come up with what you wanted to say to Aokiji. You were terrified, but there was no way around it, you had to face the music.  
Taking a deep breath, you tried to mentally prepare yourself as you left your room, heading straight for his office.

You knocked. When at first there was no answer, you thought maybe he’d taken a nap and you should just come back later – it wouldn’t be the first time.  
But then, you heard some rustling from inside and the next second, you heard his voice: “Come in.”  
This was it, there was no way back.  
You gathered all the dignity and courage you had left and entered.  
“Arara, good morning, Vice Admiral (L/N). Sleep well?”  
There had been a lot of opening lines you’d imagined, but this was not one of them. You tried not to let your chin drop to the floor as you were surely turning red.  
“Admiral Aokiji, I wanted to speak with you. About… the events of last night.” Not being able to look at him direclty, you settled for the floor instead.  
Aokiji raised an eyebrow, mildly interested. “Oh? What would you want to talk about?”  
He couldn’t be serious. Either he was truly the most oblivious and laid-back person in the world, or this <strike>sadistic bastard</strike> man was seriously trying to tease you. Either way, you couldn’t help the slight blush that was now covering your cheeks. “I wanted to apologize for my profoundly inappropriate behavior. As you surely understand, what transpired makes it impossible for me to continue working.. here.” In your head, you’d imagined looking him straight in the eye, being the badass you knew you were. But right now, you weren’t able to look anywhere except the floor, missing the small smirk now adorning his face.  
He got up from his desk, ever so slowly walking up to you until he was standing right in front of you, making you hold your breath.  
His voice was warm, with just the slightest hint of amusement, when he replied: “And why, Vice-Admiral, would it be so impossible for you to work for me?”  
Gathering all your courage, you looked up at him, desperately trying not to sound insecure. “My behaviour was inexcusable and unprofessional. I almost forced myself on you, and I feel deeply ashamed, Sir.”  
His eyes widened slightly before an actual grin started spreading over his features.  
Seriously, what was wrong with this man? What was going through his head?  
He let out a sigh. “Arara, there’s no need to worry. If anything, you tested my self-restraint, (Y/N).”  
If you had been blushing before, your face was surely an angry red now. _Was it possible?-_  
“Your-, your self-restraint, Sir?” You had to be sure. This was still your workplace, and you were still his inferior. Technically, he could be setting all of this up just to expose your unprofessionalism and then fire you for it.  
And then, he was leaning in, his breath ghosting over your neck, making you gasp.  
“Ever since your first day here, my thoughts concerning you have been anything but professional, Vice-Admiral.”  
Emboldened by his confession, you replied: “Good to know I’m not alone.”  
You could feel his lips forming a smirk at your neck, right before he lifted his cool fingers to wander over your neck and shoulders. “Hmmm, so whatever should we do about that, hm?”  
All of your thoughts had left you as he softly grabbed your neck, pulling you into a deep, sensual kiss. You’d shared plenty of kisses in your life, but never had you been kissed like this. His mouth was warm, moist and breathy, insistent yet not overwhelming. His tongue was exploring the cavern of your mouth before meeting yours in a slow dance as his hands pulled slighty at your hair, making you moan.  
“Maybe, we should lock the door.” You whispered. He begrudgingly let go of you, walking over to do as you’d requested. You were still unable to comprehend that basically everything you’d wished for for the last months was actually becoming reality.  
He quickly silenced your thoughts as he grabbed your thighs, making you yelp as he carried you over to his couch while his teeth nipped softly at your earlobe.  
“A-admiral Aokiji, what are you doing?”  
The look he gave you was enough for you to almost soak your panties.  
“It’s nap time.”

  
Needless to say, both you and your superior were suspiciously gone missing for most of the meetings taking place the rest of the week.


End file.
